


Potential Love Story

by ceilingfan5



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Thrift Shopping, afternoon date, head over heels, love love love, romantic daydreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: Renee takes Allison thrift shopping and surprisingly, Allison finds that she loves it. But she loves everything about Renee.





	Potential Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a warmup, whoops. I'm trying to have more fun with writing again, and the foxy ladies are my go-to daydreamers. Everything in here is real stuff I've found thrift shopping.
> 
> If you like it, please leave a comment! It really lifts my spirits and keeps me creating. It feels really good to know other people are in love with what I love too.

Renee loved to collect things. Some of her collections were clearer than others--cute ball caps, keychains, cute stickers, junk from grocery store quarter machines--but some of it was more indecipherable. She seemed to have a collection of collections, and it was endearing. Magpie-like. Allison could have launched any one of a number of potential psychoanalyses on the behavior, her love of picking up and keeping any cute thing that caught her eye, and especially of bestowing many of these things upon people she cared about, each strangely perfect for its recipient. But for the most part, Allison was only interested in seeing her face light up like that again and again and again. 

Which is how she ended up thrift shopping. If you had told Allison a year ago that she’d set foot in a thrift store, she’d have laughed in your face, and maybe slapped you if she wasn’t busy. But here she was, watching her girlfriend trawl through mounds of other people’s garbage for fun on her Saturday afternoon and loving it. It had taken a while to get used to it, sure. Why couldn’t they just find something she wanted new? They weren’t saving that much, and it was worth it to not touch something gross that had wound up in a dead geezer’s estate sale. But Renee reveled in this shit. 

“It’s not that I need anything here. I like the variety. It’s entirely unique.” And it supported a number of charities, which she didn’t mind either. She’d compared it to a yard sale (and then dragged Allison to a good dozen after she admitted to never having patronized one) and walked into each one with the cheesiest, most hopeful look on her face. 

And some things you couldn’t just find on amazon. 

Allison loved digging through the horrendous clothes. (“Can you believe a nylon tunic with yellow stripes and pink leopard print has lasted this long without spontaneously combusting?” “Ohh, Jesus, the sequins...” “Do you think I need a gold leather mini skirt? No? I think my ass could make the fringe reeeally work.”). Renee loved the strange accessories, from enormous musty hats to curious, possibly haunted jewelry of every variety. Nearly every time they came home with another chunky bracelet or heavy pendant or delicate earrings that Allison insisted they bleach before modeling. 

But they especially loved the stories behind everything. Allison had never considered it, and honestly never cared about the history of a given object. A thing was a thing, and looking beyond that was a waste of time, except when Renee pulled fantastic tales out of thin air for the strangest items. 

“Somebody loved this book, once. It laid on their bedside table and every night, they went to bed dreaming of the care of tropical fish.”

“Janet had this keychain personalized because she had amnesia and needed to be reminded who she was so often she had to keep it on her keys, next to her pepper spray, but she was embarrassed about it. She finally took it off when she recovered, and she hopes that another Janet can benefit just like she did one day.”

“That couple is buying all of the silver to go vampire hunting tomorrow. Forks are the easiest to weaponize, but you should see her handle a spoon under duress.”

“The year before he died, this man worked on the Rose Parade with the love of his life. He was so good at his job that they made him the leader of their group’s float when the previous one came down with the flu, and they both got to be float-masters for the big event, so they received the commemorative pins to remember the occasion. His partner couldn’t look at the pin anymore after the cancer took him, so they donated both, as a set, for someone else to remember.” 

Allison couldn’t make that shit up and didn’t usually try, but Renee often sucked her into that whimsical way of thinking about others. Everywhere she looked, she saw “potential realities”, and sometimes Allison caught herself wondering if the nun walking down the street with the guitar case was hiding a semi-automatic or whether the boy wearing one croc and one dress shoe had dressed practically for a very specific occasion no one else had been invited to. It was maddening and wonderful and completely strange to anything Allison had ever experienced, and she figured that summed up everything about Renee altogether. 

You’re perfect, she found herself thinking, every single time she got dragged in by the hand and her palms grew sweaty while those chunky bracelets bruised her knuckles. I love you, she thought, as Renee laughed, squatting in the aisle to pick awful mugs apart from the dusty assortment for her collection of strange items with fictional histories. A unicorn in her hand, a number one dad in her view. Did she already have too many like this? Allison could think of half a dozen mugs on her desk. Endangered animals and weirdly specific souvenirs and awful, beautiful images from an earlier time. One even bragged about a hot new thing called the world wide web that was about to change everything, and every morning, Renee made them coffee in a different pair. Allison wondered if she’d ever run out, or if they’d travel the world together and get strange new mugs from all over to wake them up with soft little smiles in the early morning light. 

“Ohh,” she cooed, interrupting Allison’s twisting romantic daydreams. “Are those electric typewriters?” And she let herself be lead away again, into a completely wonderful, unpredictable future with the best companion she could ask for. As long as Renee was holding her hand, who cared where they went? 

Before she could let the flutter in her chest slip away, she pulled Renee into a soft, sweet kiss, her heart aching for closeness. And Renee laughed and kissed back, unconcerned about possible stares or a temporary deal. This was their time, lazy and comfortable and chock full of potential that excited all of their atoms in the slowest, most excellent way. This was safe without boredom, interesting without argument, home away from home in her strawberry lip gloss. 

“What are you thinking of, Allison Reynolds?” Renee chided without any malice. Her thumb rubbed circles where her stupid perfect bracelets knocked against Allison’s knuckles and her heart throbbed with a million things to want. 

You. 

To know whether the bathroom was unterrifying or if they should just hurry to her car.

Romantic getaways in Paris, Milan, New York…

Sleepy, coffee-scented mornings in each other’s pajamas with the previous night’s sex hair.

How cheesy. Renee made her so cheesy, and for some crazy reason, she adored it. Renee could spin anything together and make it seem right.

“Potential,” she settled on, and Renee gave her a knowing smile and another kiss before hurtling on to another object with a beautiful story waiting to be discovered. Allison touched her lips with her free hand and smiled, bemused, to herself. Somehow she’d ended up here, and strangely enough, it fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you can, and find me on twitter @ceilingfan_5. Feel free to chat!! Some of my best stuff has come from fun conversations with like-minded near-strangers on the internet. I'll even give you my discord if you want. <3


End file.
